


Grace in Defeat

by snoozingkitten



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Post 2014 Olympics, Team Canada, Team Russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoozingkitten/pseuds/snoozingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Geno wasn’t so breathtakingly, beautifully, good at hockey Sid would want him to exist only for this. </p><p> </p><p>Post Russia being ousted from the games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace in Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> Because the video and pictures of Geno recovering from the Olympics break my heart. This is not beta-read, corrections welcome :)
> 
> They do not explicitly negotiate the encounter.

With the heart of a child and the wit of a fool  
It’s a wonder why I don’t try and build a wall around you.

 

 

Sidney didn’t actually get to watch the Finland v. Russia quarterfinal match, he had his whole pre-game routine to get through, the last remnants of jetlag, and a match of his own against Latvia coming up. Didn’t hear about it until it spread across the ice like while they were warming up, players bumping into each other each with arched eyebrows and the same stunned words ‘Russia lost’. That was the nature of the game, everything could turn around between one rush to the next, pucks going in that had no business going in. Home team advantage rarely actually meant a damn thing. 

It hit Kuni before Sid, he frowned a little, nudging Sid with his elbow. “Russia’s out, Finland moves on.” 

Sid didn’t have time to deal with everything that statement entailed so he just nodded. Neither of them said it, barely had time to acknowledge the thought before it was crowded out by thoughts of the looming match, but they both knew it: _Geno was going to be devastated._

That night there was dinner, a quiet round of celebration because while it hadn’t been a pretty win it was a win and not all of them had to be gorgeous. That and the fact that they were onto the semi-final round (there was something viciously satisfying and entirely Canadian about the thought of playing America, even if most of them played there most of the time). He almost made a smooth getaway, it was Kuni who caught him and dragged him back to the table, squishing Sid down between his own body and Sharp-- who seemed pretty content to be used as a wall without inquiring about the situation. 

“He’s not going to want to see you right now.” Kuni shrugged, filling Sid’s pint of beer. As far as distraction techniques went it was one of the better ones. 

Sid thought about protesting that wasn’t where he’d been going, but it would have been too hollow, an easy lie to spot. “I could help.” Sid protested instead. Help get him out of his head, drag him kicking and screaming from replays of plays and turnovers that could have gone better. Everyone knew that Geno took losses hard, that his blood ran a little hotter than most others. Just as it was an open secret that Sid didn’t mind dealing with him when he got that way over losses. 

“Not tonight Kid.” 

Sid tapped his fingers against the table top, against his glass, and back to the table in a rapid little ditty. Sharp looked like he was listening intently to Subban, but had his head tilted suspiciously towards them. Sid angled himself closer to Kuni, didn’t want this getting beyond the two of them. He could see Kuni’s point. Geno had been a mess after the last Olympic loss and that one had been in Canada, he hadn’t been one of Russia’s favoured sons then, a little less in the spotlight. Still Sid wanted to go, see Geno, it would calm his own nerves-- sooth that little knot of tension that sat in his gut when he thought about Geno. 

“You sure?” Sid asked one last time, because he _wanted_ but Kuni could normally be trusted with interpersonal matters, he had a wife and made a child. Kuni nodded sharply, Sid slumped with a long breath-not-quite-sigh, taking a healthy draw on his beer for something to do with the anxious energy in his hands. He could wait if he needed to. 

The team had a full-day break before the next game, which after a career in the NHL, the game schedule felt almost sluggish. The entire day off with nothing to do but watch fellow winter athletes doing what they were the best in the world at. They were all going to go watch the women’s game tonight. Caroline was practically vibrating with excitement in the village, infecting her whole team with a desperately hungry energy. Defending the gold on a world-wide stage was an amazing honour, Sid could relate. Her eyes bright as she was speaking in rapid, barely comprehensible French with Jonny, Carey was standing with them looking lost-- all that time in Montreal had not been able to scrub out the BC-born-Anglophone out of him yet.

Sid tried not to look guilty as he snuck away. It was hard to ignore Kuni’s quiet amusement, and the fact that he was more or less edging away with everyone in the immediate area staring at him. Sid was well aware he had never mastered the ability to look casual enough to blend. 

It took a little doing to get into the building where Geno was staying, easy to find at least because it looked a little nicer than the other ones. Still, all the miming and awkward waiting around for someone to come out was completely worth it when he found Geno, damp from the shower team Russia sweats hung low on his hips and hair curling around his temples. Thankfully he also seemed to be alone so it wasn’t weird when Sid bumped the door closed with his butt and watched Geno pull on a thin t-shirt, digging around for another team Russia hoodie. 

Geno was ignoring him, not even trying to be subtle about it, letting the silence hang heavy in the air between them keeping his broad back slightly turned. Didn’t bother Sid, he spoke in more awkward silences than words anyway. He let it draw out between them stretching thinner and thinner, watching Geno move around. Only one of them was winning this game too, and Geno never was good at keeping his emotions in check.

Dressed, Geno paced around the room, aggressively straightening things in an attempt to ignore him. He was like a cornered animal, each shift was filled with caged aggression ready to attack at the smallest advance. He tried to jerk the zipper on his bag shut too sharply and it caught on something. Geno snarled angrily at it, leaving the bag sagging sadly in the corner with a disgruntled shove.

“What do you want, Sid?” He asked, taking a step forward and holding his shoulders high using the height advantage to loom as best as he could too look threatening. 

“To talk.” Sid said with a tilt of his shoulders inside of a full shrug, refusing to rise to Geno’s bait. 

“Nothing to say.” Geno bit the words out, making the edges sharp, intending them to drive Sid away. 

“When are you going back to Pittsburgh?” Sidney asked instead, to make a point. 

“Tonight.” 

“I’m surprised you’re not running to sulk sooner.” 

Geno snarled at him, taking another half-step forward, his hands curled at his sides. Sid wanted to see those hands curled in the sheets instead. “Fuck you.” Geno growled, his voice gone rough with hurt—they both knew it was true either way. The room wasn’t all that big, it took only a few strides until Geno was getting into Sid’s face. He waited until Geno was almost right in front of him, Sid peering up at him from under his lashes. 

“ _Kneel._ ” Sid injected steel into his voice, heavily weighted expectation. 

Geno stopped, frozen in his tracks for a moment as if he didn’t expect that, like they both didn’t know this was coming the moment Sid closed the door behind him. Geno’s mouth worked soundlessly, Sid barely breathed, he didn’t move, couldn’t blink. This was an important moment, the moment, could tip the balance either way. It drew out for a long time, Sid’s pulse pounding just under his skin anxiety clawing up his throat. 

Waited. 

Waited. Tried not to second-guess himself too badly. Geno would know if he wavered. 

Geno’s face crumpled, anger and something like devastation making the thick curve of his bottom lip turn down and the wrinkle between his eyebrows stand out. He folded neatly at the knees with a soft _thunk_. Sid’s breath caught in his throat. 

He let Geno settle a little on his knees there, just watched him while Geno stared back with huge dark, sad, puppy-eyes, the anger bled from his face but the heartbreak was still there. He looked devastated, Sid hadn’t been there after Vancouver, hadn’t meant this to Geno yet. He had no way of knowing if this had been just as hard on him then, Sid had been too busy winning gold at the time. 

“Come here.” Sid sat down heavily on the bed, bouncing a little with the motion. Even the beds in this building were a bit nicer, ever so slightly wider and just a hair softer. Geno paused a moment, took a visible breath to steady himself, before he crawled over. Sid absolutely loved the way Geno crawled, broad shoulders rolling with the motion and the ridiculous length of him spread across the floor for him to enjoy. Sid lea only one of them was winning this game too, and Geno never was good at keeping his emotions in check. Leaned over just enough to snag the pillow off the bed and tossed it down for him. The carpet was that really short sort of industrial carpeting that might as well be hardwood for all the give it would give under his knees. 

Sid ran his fingers through Geno’s hair, helping him settle with his cheek on Sid’s thigh, curled between the spread of his legs, kneeling on the pillow. Geno’s hair was a little damp, almost long enough to curl around his fingers. Sid rubbed softly at the space behind his ears, along the back of his head. Geno rubbed his cheek along Sid’s thigh and breathed heavily. Sid matched his breathing to Geno’s. 

“You lost.” The words were loud and almost too sudden in the silence. 

Seemed to hurt, Geno flinched hiding his eyes. “Know, Sid.” He mumbled against the material of Sid’s sweatpants. 

He ran a soothing hand down the side of Geno’s face, slipped his thumb between Geno’s lips. Kept it there until he was sucking lightly on the tip looking up at Sid with those big wet eyes. There probably wasn’t time to properly break him down, not when he had a game to play and Geno had a plane to sulk on. “Hurts, doesn’t it.” Wasn’t a question. 

Geno closed his eyes and gently bit the edge of Sid’s thumb, nodding his head shallowly. Geno was always so conflicted when it came to the motherland-- his sensitivity causing him endless grief. Sidney wanted to wipe that look away, wanted Geno to stop thinking about it for as long as it took Sid to drive him out of his mind. 

“Suck me off.” He commanded, popping his thumb from Geno’s mouth and rubbing wetness across his plush bottom lip. 

“Yes Sid.” 

Together they got his sweatpants down to his ankles. Sid hadn’t bothered putting on underwear today, knew he was going to get Geno’s mouth wrapped around his dick and just didn’t feel the need. Geno had his eyes closed as he licked around the head getting Sid nice and wet. Already half-hard from the way Geno kneeled so easily for him. 

Didn’t even try and stop the breathy little moan as Geno let Sid’s dick slip into his mouth properly, cushioned on the softness of his bottom lip and tongue just the way he knew that Sid liked best. “That’s good Geno.” Sid breathed, settling in a little more comfortably toes curling against the floor. He let his hand slip down to the back of Geno’s neck, wrapped his fingers around the thickness of muscle. Pressed down just enough to make sure Geno knew who was in charge here. Geno moaned around his dick, almost all of it could fit in his mouth-- wouldn’t fit when Sid was hard. He tugged on the short hairs at the nape of Geno’s neck, keeping him face-first in his lap. Geno’s mouth was warm, wet and perfect. Exactly where he wanted it. 

“Good, good.” Sid said breathily, knew how much Geno got off on being called a good boy-- liked to see immediate results. “So good at this.” 

With his opposite hand Sid reached down to run his fingers along Geno’s chin, could feel the way his mouth moved as he tried to adjust to the way Sid was getting thicker and longer in his mouth. Felt the tightness in his jaw as he sucked Sid’s cock. If Geno wasn’t so breathtakingly, beautifully, good at hockey Sid would want him to exist only for this. 

Geno’s fingers dug hard into Sid’s thigh. With the way Sid was curled over him Geno didn’t have enough room to really bring his hands into this but that was okay, getting off quick wasn’t what Sid wanted out of it anyways. He just wanted to watch the way Geno pushed back a little, testing the hold on the back of his head just enough to know that Sid had him. Wanted to feel the way Geno was beginning to struggle from pushing himself so hard to please. 

It was only when Geno was choking more than he was sucking that Sid pulled his wet mouth off his cock. What an appealing picture, Geno saliva running down his chin, eyes fever bright and face flushed, and breathing hard. Sid wanted to fuck him stupid. 

Sid needed to kiss him, to press his face against his sloppy mouth and suck on Geno’s tongue, hold him in place as they kissed wet and filthy. “Up on the bed, I want to watch you open yourself up.” Geno gaped at him for a moment, completely dazed. Sidney had to kiss him again, push his tongue into his mouth to lick the taste of himself off of Geno.

Geno stood on legs that looked a little unsteady, his whole body towered over Sid for a moment, swaying slightly towards him. Geno managed to get himself under some amount of control, crawling up onto the bed less than gracefully. He was obviously hard in his own sweats, tenting the material obscenely. Sid finished kicking off his pants and fished some of single-use lube packets out of his pocket. He tossed them up on the bed next to Geno helpfully. 

“On your back, I want to see you spread for me.” 

Geno shuddered hard, but rolled over obediently, letting knobby knees fall apart, feet tangled in the top sheet as he spread them. 

“Wider.” Sid demanded, didn’t make any difference in how much Sid could see, but Geno’s mouth went all slack and he made himself to pull his knees up higher and tighter. Always prettier when he was pushing himself harder for Sid, on the ice or in bed it had the same effect on Sid. “Yeah, just like that.” 

The bed was too small for him to get a good view while sitting on it, so he leaned against the wall, cold plaster against his back after he pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor leaving him completely naked. He’d lost his pants in a puddle on the floor somewhere in the change, needed to remember to grab them before he left because bright Canada-red Roots-wear was not subtle. Geno ran a heated look from chest to knees, eyes catching where Sid was hard for him, a little moan escaping his swollen mouth. “That’s it, you’re amazing.” Geno sighed at the praise, thick fingers teasing his own hole, pressing just on the rim over and over to put on a show. His dick was still wet from Geno’s saliva and it slid through his fist nicely, just enough drag to give the pleasure an edge. 

“Push one in.” Sid continued.

Geno did as he was told, sinking in just enough to tease himself. Sid could just see Geno’s face over the obscene splay of his hips, eyes pressed shut as he twisted himself around to push his finger in deeper. “Another.” Sid rasped, voice coming out a little rougher than he’d thought it would. Geno’s mouth went slack, all his concentration on pushing two long fingers in his ass before he was ready for it, riding out the discomfort because Sid wanted him too. Because he wasn’t going to be playing hockey until after Sid was done going for the gold, and that meant he could push Geno’s body as fast or as slow as he wanted right now. 

“You’re doing so good.” Sid breathed, taking the two steps that it took to put his hands on the creamy skin inside Geno’s thighs, feel the heat pouring off of him. “Look at you.” 

Geno moaned out something garbled, hips jumping to try and fuck himself back on his fingers. Sid was so hard it hurt, but he was addicted to the way Geno reacted to him. How desperate he was to please. Since he was already over here, Sid slid his thumbs around where Geno was stretched pink and shiny around his own fingers. Geno jolted, letting out a filthy-shocked little sound. 

Sid pressed a little harder, thumb too dry to slip inside but enough to add pressure and Geno’s knees pulled together for a moment before he could stop it. Sid kept his other hand high inside up on his thigh, thumb rubbing close to the root of Geno’s cock, flushed and leaking against his stomach from a little assplay and Sid ordering him around. 

“You’re going to take three fingers now. Hands on the blankets—don’t move them.”

Geno nodded, slipping wet fingers out of himself and fisting the blankets instead. Sid sort of wanted to rub lube all over the room and fuck Geno on every flat surface in the Olympic village. Make fucking Geno out of his depression into a protest of sorts, but he also never wanted to share this with anyone. He slicked his fingers up and pressed two inside Geno for a moment, pushing them deep for the way Geno’s breath punched out of him and his back arched sharply. 

Sid could feel the way he was flushing all the way down his chest with sheer _want_ , heat from his stomach suffusing through his whole body. Completely entranced by the way each twist of his fingers made Geno’s breath catch or skip. Had to watch the way now three of his fingers slid into Geno, pink and stretched around Sid, shiny with lube. Geno’s breath shook out of him in little pants, not-quite a whine but verging on it. 

“Ah, S _i_ d,” Geno trembled, knees pressing against Sid’s elbows as he sawed his fingers, pushing them a little further with each pulse, making Geno stretch to accommodate him. 

“Shhh, that’s amazing Geno, just keep that up. You can take it, you’re doing so good.” Let the words flow out from somewhere inside of him, confident in the moment, the way he rarely was when words were involved. Sid would have told him to give 110% if he didn’t know that Geno would kick him in the face for it later when he wasn’t quite so lost in the moment.

Sid wasn’t gentle, pushing Geno harder and fucking him deep with three fingers until Geno was begging low and rough, voice scraped raw, and more in Russian than English before working another finger into him. Four fingers was a lot but Geno rocked back against it in jerky little pulses and Sid smiled caught all tangled up in the feeling of power, possession and a ridiculous amount of affection. He just had to taste the sweat on the tender scrap of skin just inside Geno’s knee before the mess of scar tissue took over. Tasted clean from Geno’s shower, a little chemical and a little salty. 

“Think you’re ready to try and come on my dick?” Sid breathed, scraping his teeth over Geno’s skin. Geno shuddered all over, stared up at Sid like he was _everything_. 

They got rearranged, Geno with his ass in the air, hands and knees presenting for Sid, hole stretched and shiny. There was a hot thrill to knowing this was all his. Sid ran his hands down Geno’s flank just to feel how solid he was hips and thighs all muscle. Geno’s hands were still tangled in the blankets, had gone right back when Sid flipped him over. 

Sid plastered himself across Geno’s back, making him take both of their weight for a moment, knew Geno was more than strong enough for it. He rubbed his chest across Geno’s hot skin, and stretched up to bite the back of his neck lightly. “Ask for it.” 

“Fuck.” Geno gasped, head hanging between his shoulders. “Please Sid. Please S _i_ d.” 

Well, since he asked. Sid used his clean hand to spread Geno open, the other to line up, head of his dick just resting there for a moment, a tease he knew Geno could feel. He could see Geno tense tension making his shoulders stand out, obviously resisting the urge to just push back and take. Sid waited long enough to watch the tightness bleed away, Geno agreeing with his body to take only what Sid wanted to give him. He pushed in slowly, kept going in _in in_ as Geno trembled under him.

He paused there for a moment, breathing shallowly as his pulse thundered just under his skin, completely adrift in the sensation of having Geno wrapped around his dick. Geno moaned probably-too-loudly, under him, as Sid rocked his hips pulling out just a little and keeping himself nice and deep, wanted Geno to be as full of him as he could take. 

Sid wanted the bed to rock, wanted to fuck Geno so thoroughly that he couldn’t think of anything but him. He tilted his hips up a little on the next push, listened to the breathy little sound that Geno made as he nailed the angle just right. Sid curled one hand on the inside of Geno’s thighs to pull his knees wider, open and back onto Sid’s cock. 

He did his best to keep the pace steady, Geno was slick under him, skin hot to the touch and beginning to sweat a little. He groaned out what sounded to be breathless promises under his breath, rocking back into each shove of Sid’s hips desperately. Still his hands stayed curled around the blankets, ignoring the fact that he was probably teetering on the edge of orgasm, just needed a tip in. 

“Come on, you can do this.” Sid said as he pressed his palm to Geno’s stomach, the sticky head of Geno’s dick hitting the back of his hand with each shove of their bodies. “I know you can.” 

“Can’t.” Geno sobbed out, his head hung low between his shoulders, hips canted up, Sid’s dick sliding deep inside of him with a slap of their skin. “Sid, no.” 

He could feel himself getting closer, tightness in his stomach pulling all the way down through his groin, sucked a sharp breath through his teeth and tried to cling to that edge. 

“Geno.” Sid groaned, digging the tips of his fingers in hard, Geno hissed, arching back into him. 

He tried but he couldn’t do it, Sid came with a grunt, pushing in deep, deeper, flattening Geno to the bed. Felt like it was coming from his fingers, his toes and even the roots of his hair was tingling from the force. 

Sid was breathing shallowly, feeling like he’d been hollow out, skin felt electric, lying there his fingers spread across Geno’s lower back, their legs awkwardly tangled together. Geno shuddered as Sid pulled out. 

“Sorry Sid.” Geno mumbled, face mashed into the blankets, hands still curled in the blankets. The curve of his spine looked sad. 

Sid shrugged, realized Geno couldn’t see him and pat him on the curve of his ass adoringly, rubbed his fingertips across the edge of the smear of lube. Geno’s ass was amazingly white. “That’s why we practice.” 

Geno huffed. 

Sid tapped his hip until Geno rolled onto his back. Dick curved towards his stomach and chest blotchy with flush, a perfect set of fingerprints on the pale insides of his thigh. Shoved him up the bed until Sid could crouch between his legs without falling off the end, Geno still wasn’t looking straight at him. Sid bit his hip just a shade too hard, and Geno’s breathing stuttered finally looking right at Sid.

“We’ll get there,” He promised, “but I like the practice.” Sid smiled at him and Geno smiled back, a strained thing but it was there. 

He pushed two fingers back inside Geno, he was loose now, sloppy and full of Sid’s jizz. It was filthy, making Sid’s stomach tightened, a hot thrill crawling down his spine. “Sid.” Geno groaned, abs visibly tightening as he tried to curl up towards the sensation. 

“A bit sore?” Sid smiled, biting Geno’s hip again, ignoring the heat of Geno’s cock brushing up against his chin. He nodded slowly. “Good. I want you to think about this on the plane.” 

Geno’s response was lost in a high moan as Sid rubbed hard across his prostate and swallowed his cock down. Geno was thick and long, stretched his jaw out perfectly. He wasn’t kind, pushed Geno hard and fast over the edge, he wanted it sore, wanted Geno to feel the ache in his muscles and associate it with Sid. Barely gave him the space to suck in a breath before he was going tense all over coming thick pulses that Sid ended up getting mostly in his throat, warm and just tickling his gag reflex but not enough to make him pull back. Geno was making sounds like Sid was turning him inside out, toes curling against Sid’s side. 

He kept sucking lightly, twisting his fingers in Geno’s ass long after it would feel good, the whimpers growing tight, almost pained. He held on longer than Sid expected before he broke. “Stop, stop, too much.” Geno gasped, knees shaking and sucking in sharp breaths between his teeth. 

Sid sat back on his knees and looked down at Geno, “You did good.” 

Geno looked sated, collapsed in a pile across the bed, that in retrospect may have not even been Geno’s bed, Sid would feel a little guilty about that once he came down from his own amazing high, and about a million times better than when Sid first walked in. Well-fucked was a much better look for him. 

“Better?” Sid asked, he got what he needed out of that, felt ready for whatever the USA brought tomorrow. The bed wasn’t really big enough for the two of them and they were sort of disgusting but if Sid lay right down on top of Geno, face pillowed against his shoulder, then they could fit. 

“Yeah, good.” Geno replied, pulling Sid in against his chest, pressing his face to Sid’s hair. 

Sid could cuddle for a bit, until he needed to get dressed and go earn them a place in the gold medal match.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler. Canada beat the USA, then Sweden and won the gold (as did the women's team).


End file.
